Masquerade
by msalyssaefron
Summary: It's Prom and Troy can't help but be happy that he's finally going to show Sharpay how much he really feels about her but when his best friend comes back, will he realize that he's wanted to be with her all along?
1. Part 1

Two-shot

By: Alyssa McAfee

(A/N: Hey, all my awesome readers! I have my first two-shot! :) Here's a brief summary: It's Prom for Troy and Sharpay and Troy can't help but be happy that he was finally going to show how much he really felt about Sharpay. But when his best friend returns from New York, will he be able to stop himself from ditching his girlfriend and be with the one who happens to be his best friend? Ok so here you have it. I didn't think it just one of my bests but maybe you guys will think it is. I'll have the second chapter up tomorrow. I do have about 2 more one-shots I'm thinking about writing; one that's going to be how Gabriella breaks up with Troy but then in the end, she wants him back. It's going to be based off of Demi Lovato's song Here We Go Again so except for it to be up by the end of next week. Sorry if I don't update for a while; I go back to school Wednesday and I' going to have a crazy schedule but I'll update whenever I have time. OK well enjoy and PLEASE review! I need like 10 more votes for my next story or I'll have to pick which will be too hard. :)

**Masquerade**

**Part 1**

Seniors; Sharpay Evans and her boyfriend, Troy Bolton was walking down the school hallway of East High. They were currently a couple and have been since 10th grade.

"Babe, I'm going to buy you the perfect dress for Prom." Troy said.

"Really? Aww, you don't have too. And are you sure you can pay for my dress, corsage and _your _tuxedo? You know I can buy my own dress. I am rich." Sharpay said.

"Well, I have to get you a good dress that I can get you out of." Troy said seductively.

"Oh Troy, you're so gross."

"I know. Will I get lucky though?" They stopped at their lockers.

"That depends on you. Maybe the night of Prom, we can leave early and go to your house since your parents won't be there right?" Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well that can be arranged."

"Oh god, Troy." Sharpay kissed him fiercely.

Troy was about to start a make-out session with her but he quickly pulled away when he saw his best friend walking shyly down the hallway.

"What?" Sharpay looked around and saw Gabriella Montez, the girl who Troy kissed last summer. It was the summer that he cheated on her with Gabriella and what made it worse, they were best friends. When Sharpay got back together with him, he was forbidden to ever see her again. Ever since they kissed, Troy's feelings for her had been bottled up inside, scared that he might ruin his relationship with her if he told her how he really felt about her. Now she was back from new York and he started to feel like he wasn't with the right girl. Sharpay looked at her in disgust.

"Oh, look what we have here. Gabriella Montez; what a shame you can't be like me huh?" Sharpay said rudely.

"Actually I could care less. Besides, you're just a snob and I would hate to be a snob." Sharpay walked up to her.

"You're a nobody. No matter how beautiful or sexy you think you are, you're always still the slut that you are."

"What the heck is your problem?," Gabriella pushed her against the lockers. "You don't know me." Sharpay stared her down and pushed her back. Troy stepped in between them.

"Ok, girls. Break it up. Shar, let's go." Troy grabbed her hand. Sharpay stared at Gabriella one last time before leaving. Troy quickly glanced at Gabriella apologetically as they walked away.

I guess those two have something against each other.

*** * * ***

Gabriella was in her room lying on her bed. She didn't have a date to Prom yet. It was a a Masquerade theme and she also had no idea was she was wearing.

"Hey hija, found my old Prom dress you ca wear. It'll be cute on you." Mrs. Montez said, placing the dress on her bed.

"Yeah of course." Gabriella sighed, examining the dress. I sill don't have a date. It doesn't matter anyways because no guy would even think I'm beautiful."

"Hey, don't say that. You're my daughter and you're beautiful. Any boy would be lucky to be with you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is Troy going?"

"Yeah; with his girlfriend. And plus, we're best friends so it would be awkward if we went together." Gabriella partly lied about the last sentence. Last summer, she had kissed him. It wasn't like a quick, cute kiss. It was a powerful and somewhat innocent kiss. They were hanging out at his house and Troy catch her eye and kissed her. She could still remember the taste of his lips when they pressed against hers. When she came back home, she realized that she wanted him as her own and wanted him to feel the same way too.

"Not to mention Sharpay would rip my head off if she saw me around him." Gabriella mumbled.

"What?" Her mother asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Oh nothing," Her mother raised a curious eyebrow but then didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll go change into this."

"Ok, I'll drive you. It's at the Albuquerque Museum of Art right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ok well, get dressed and everything then come downstairs.

Gabriella nodded. Her dress was purple with glitters on a white streak that went down diagonally across the side of her dress. She put it on and it was a little big on her but her mom could adjust it. Her hair with up with a perfect bun and some sparkles here and there. After her mom fixed it up for her and then stood back to see how it looked.

"Oh, tu miras bonita!" (You look beautiful!)

"Um thanks mom." Gabriella slightly blushed at her mom's Spanish speaking but then smiled.

"I'm going to get your shoes."

Gabriella nodded and then looked at herself in the mirror.

_Mom's right, I do look beautiful._

She came back down with a pair of black shoes.

"Thanks mom. I'll be right back." Gabriella quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the rest of her things and went downstairs. They got in the car and drove over to the museum.

"Have fun ok? I love you and don't be home too late."

"Ok, I love you too."

Gabriella walked up to the door, already excited to be here and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.

* * * *

Gabriella walked up to the door and showed the teacher in charge her ticket. She walked through the doors but before she did she quickly put n her purple mask. Now she was another girl in disguise. She walked through the door and people were wearing masks that matched their outfits. Girls looked glamorous in their over-the-top dresses and boys looked very dashing in their black tuxedos and corsage. The museum had been transformed into the theme of their Prom which was 'La Masquerade' and had mask taped to the walls and plastic twine draped from the ceiling. The DJ was up at the front of the room and there were tables with a variety of food to pick from. On the left side of the food, there were refreshments. Gabriella found her two friends, Taylor and Kelsi.

"Omg, you look amazing! I'm glad you made it!" Taylor squealed and hugged her.

"Oh, I thought you're weren't going to make it!" Gabriella replied sarcastically.

The girls laughed.

Gabriella looked around and caught a glance at Troy and man, did he look hot. Gabriella looked away quickly before she got too ahead of herself. Troy was with Sharpay over at one of th tables. She was throwing little pieces of cheese at him but he was too busy staring at his best friend. Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Uh, hello; earth to Troy. What are you looking at?" Sharpay demanded.

"What? Oh nothing." Troy mumbled and looked back at Sharpay.

"You better not be looking at Gabriella. You know she means nothing so I don't want you anywhere hear her, understand?"

"Yea, wasn't even planning on it." He lied.

"Come on, let's go dance." Sharpay grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out on the dance floor. 'Tell me when to go' by playing. Sharpay was dancing with Troy and Gabriella was dancing next to them. Sharpay gave Gabriella an evil glare and pulled Troy closer to her and started freak dancing, on purpose. After dancing to a few songs, Sharpay and Troy left to go get a drink.

"Troy, we should go home now." Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why? It's Prom. We only get to do this once."

"I know but we have other plans too remember? Besides, we've been here long enough."

"Fine, let me go get my stuff." Troy walked to his locker and grabbed his jacket and keys. Sharpay grabbed her purse and the two headed to the car. Once they got to the car, Sharpay grabbed Troy and kissed him. He was caught off guard but he just went along with it. He pushed her against the car and kissed her back. Sharpay smiled and the pulled away.

"You're so sexy." Sharpay breathed.

Troy nodded and let her get in the car.

_I need to get away from her._ Troy thought as he held the keys in his hand. And idea popped into his hand.

"Hey babe, why don't you drive my car home and get ready. I gotta go talk to someone."

"Can't it wait?"

"Not really."

"Fine, I'll be at my house."

"Ok." Troy walked up the stairs and went back into the gym. Gabriella had been watching then but didn't want to be seen spying so she went to the bathroom. When she came out, Troy was there. He stood there awkwardly and watched her go by.

_He's such a creeper._ Gabriella said to herself.

She didn't want to go back inside the gym because it was hot and and also because she didn't want to listen to their friends chatter away about a really hot senior named Tommy Rogers. She went upstairs and walked out onto a balcony overlooking Albuquerque. She sat down on the beach and breathed in the morning air. Troy had been following her because he wanted to tell her how he really feels about her. Even though he was her best friend, he loved her more than that. He walked up to the door but then held himself back. Should he tell her and risk their friendship?

*** * * * **


	2. Part 2

**Masquerade**

**Part 2**

Troy stood there, trying to get all his thoughts together.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell her. What if it ruins our friendship? _He silently cursed himself. He took too loud of a step and she heard him. Gabriella flinched and unconsciously pulled her mask down.

"Who's there?"

"Brie, it's just me; Troy." 

Troy walked up to her and she breathed a sigh of relief. He joined her on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I had to get away from Sharpay but I also wanted to talk to you. And your reason is?"

"I'm not having that much fun here so I was going to leave but I don't have a ride."

"Hey, I'm not fun to be with?" Troy smiled.

"No, you are it's just, I didn't have a date or anything and that's what I always dreamed my Prom would be like."

"Well being with your best friend isn't what you dreamed of either?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows. Troy stood up and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Gabriella smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Of course you may." She got up and placed her hands around his neck and his hands are her waist.

"You always find a way to cheer me up don't you?"

"Well it's just one of my many talents."

Gabriella giggled.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about again?"

"Oh yeah, well we've known each other since kindergarten and I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I….well…I do have feelings for you. I like you a lot Gabriella but I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Troy explained, hoping she wasn't thinking he was a complete idiot for confessing his feelings for her.

Gabriella's eyes went from worry to happiness in seconds.

"You know Troy, I've had the biggest crush on you since we first met and I feel the same way."

Troy smiled and stopped dancing. He looked at her and leaned in. Gabriella met his lips halfway and felt his warm lips on hers. After a few seconds, he pulled back and kissed her on the cheek; letting it linger there. Gabriella smiled.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"Of course."

Troy grabbed her hand and they walked to his car. He forgot that he gave Sharpay his keys so he had to drive her car home. Then he noticed his car there and he froze.

_Crap, has Sharpay been here the whole time? _Troy panicked when he noticed Sharpay standing by his car. She was pissed.

"Miss me?" Sharpay said before slapping him.

"What in the world are you still doing here? I thought I told you to drive my car home."

"Why don't you tell me what the heck you're still doing here with her?"

"I needed to talk to her ok?"

Gabriella looked between the two and then looked down, feeling bad that she had caused a fight.

"Why? You see her everyday. We had plans we made first! And why are you leaving with her?"

"I'm giving her a ride home."

"It sure doesn't seem that way." She glared at Gabriella.

"She's my best friend ok? And don't think like that, we would never do that!" Troy's anger started to rise.

Gabriella stepped in. "Look, he's just giving me a ride home that's all."

"I suggest you stay out of this, slut." Gabriella's hands curled into fists.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop. Sharpay I need to talk to you, alone."

Troy walked her over to a bench.

"I don't need you giving my best friend a black eye ok? Not tonight at Prom."

"Why do I always think you're hiding something from me?"

"Because you don't trust me. Look, this obviously isn't working out with us."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Troy shrugged and handed her keys to her.

Sharpay stood there in disbelief, pulled out his keys and threw them at him.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and took her hand.

"Let's get out of here." Troy opened the car door for her and got in. They drove to her house and Troy packed in the driveway.

"Hey, do you want to stay over for a little bit? I'm here by myself and it's kind of scary."

"Sure. I have nothing else to do anyway. My parents are out for the night."

They both got out and walked up to the front door. They went inside and set their things down.

"So what do you want to do?" Troy looked around.

"Whatever you want." Gabriella shrugged.

"Well we can look at those funny pictures we told last summer."

Troy smiled, remembering the memory. "Sure."

She led him upstairs and into her room.

Troy looked around and saw that her room was the same. She had a purple bed with fluffy white pillows, pictures of her and her family, her and Troy, and celebrities on her wall. She also had purple curtains that were draped along her balcony doors. He had down on her bed and she sat down with a book.

"Wow, this thing is heavy." She exclaimed.

She opened it up and looked at the pictures they had token. There was one of them in weird Santa Claus suits.

"Remember last Christmas? That was hysterical!"

"Yeah it was." Troy said and he looked at her.

Gabriella caught him looking at her and blushed.

"What?"

Troy smiled and ran his hand along her cheek. He put his hand down. Gabriella grabbed the button on her shirt and started playing with it; a sign that she was nervous.

"Troy, would it be weird if I told you I waited my whole life to lose my virginity to you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I have. Troy, I can only imagine my first time being with you no matter if I'm your best friend or not."

"So are you saying you want to, you know?"

"Yeah but I'm scared that it'll hurt."

"I won't hurt you."

"I know. I trust you, Troy."

Gabriella looked up and kissed him softly. She gently fell back against the bed and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Troy smiled and kissed her again. She ran her hands along his chest before sliding it under his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her again and they both knew that this was what they both wanted.

*** * * * **

Three hours later, they lay wrapped up in each other's arms. Gabriella's head was on Troy's chest and she was listening to his soft heartbeat. Troy slowly opened his eyes and read the clock. _1:00am. _He sighed and looked down at the girl in his arms.

_God, she was amazing._ He smiled and pulled her closer. Gabriella slowly woke up and looked at him, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey, last night was amazing. Thank you." She said softly and snuggled closer to him.

"You were amazing,"

She blushed and giggled softly.

"No regrets?"

Gabriella shook her head. "You?"

"Never."

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Brie."

*** * * * **

**(A/N: So what'd you guys think? It wasn't one of my best ones but it was good. Here we go again should be up by Friday if not, Saturday. I'm really sorry if I don't update as much. I start school tomorrow and don't get home until 5 because I have an after-school band class and then I'm sure I'll have homework. I'm a sophomore and you know what they say, high school is tough. I'll try my very best to update as much as I can when I have a chance. I will post the next chapter to This Christmas soon so be sure to see that up by Friday or Saturday night as well. And one more thing, please please vote!! I'm only keeping the poll up for another week or so so pretty please vote! Find some friends on fanfiction and tell them to vote, thanks! See ya soon. Wish my luck! ) **


End file.
